hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
André-Linteau Ecological Reserve
:Same name without the accent was redirected as mandated; with the accent, to a new article. Shrug André-Linteau Ecological Reserve is an ecological reserve of Wikipedia:Quebec, Wikipedia:Canada. It was established on May 12, 1993, originally to protect a population of Wikipedia:eastern white pines (Pinus strobus).Commision de Toponymie Québec The Réserve écologique André-Linteau (André-Linteau Ecological Reserve) is an ecological reserve in Quebec, Canada. It protects a high quality forest of white pine growing beside the Ottawa River. Location The Réserve écologique André-Linteau is located in the northwest of the Outaouais region in the Pontiac Regional County Municipality, northwest of the municipality of Rapides-des-Joachims. It has an area of . It is roughly rectangular, bounded by Ferris Brook to the northwest, the Ottawa River to the southwest and southeast, and a straight line to the northeast. It is an Ecological reserve with IUCN protected area categories IA (Strict Nature Reserve), designated in 1993. The reserve is named after André Linteau (1910–66), the first doctor of silviculture in Quebec. It is one of three ecological reserves in or near the Dumoine River watershed, the other two being the Aigle-à-Tête-Blanche Ecological Reserve and the James-Little Ecological Reserve. Terrain The region is a peneplain of hills with elevation of above sea level. The ecological reserve is on a terrace above the Ottawa River. The bedrock is mostly made up of crystalline gneiss, quartzite and limestone. There are covered with glacial tills of varying thickness. The thick sandy and silty surface deposits are mostly recent, formed as terraces at the mouth of the Ferris stream. Vegetation The reserve protects a high quality forest of white pine growing on a deposit of thick sand. The site is dominated by white pines, including large diameter trees and excellent regeneration of pines in the gaps, with some occurrences of red pine, large-tooth aspen, trembling aspen and red maple. Forests of this type were once common in the region, but are now rare. Notes Sources * |title=Le Bassin Versant de la Rivière Dumoine Comme Aire Protégée |publisher=UQCN: Union Québécoise pour la conservation de la nature |url=http://www.naturequebec.org/fichiers/Aires_protegees/ME04-08_Proposition_Dumoine.pdf |accessdate=2018-06-07}} * * |language=fr |title=Réserve écologique André-Linteau |publisher=MDDELCC - Ministère du Développement durable, de l'Environnement et de la Lutte contre les changements climatiques |url=http://www.mddep.gouv.qc.ca/biodiversite/reserves/andre_linteau/res_41.htm |accessdate=2018-06-07}} * |title=Réserve écologique André-Linteau |publisher=ProtectedPlanet |url=https://www.protectedplanet.net/reserve-ecologique-andre-linteau-ecological-reserve |accessdate=2018-06-07}} External links * Official website from Government of Québec References Infobox Protected area | name = André-Linteau Ecological Reserve | iucn_category = Ia | photo = | photo_caption = | location = Rapides-des-Joachims, Pontiac Regional County Municipality, Québec, Canada | nearest_city = | lat_d = | lat_m = | lat_s = | lat_NS = N | long_d = | long_m = | long_s = | long_EW = W | area = | established = May 12, 1993 | visitation_num = | visitation_year = | governing_body = }} Infobox protected area | name = Réserve écologique André-Linteau | alt_name = André-Linteau Ecological Reserve | iucn_category = Ia | photo = | photo_width = | photo_alt = | photo_caption = | map = Canada Quebec | map_alt = | map_caption = Location in Quebec | relief = y | location = | nearest_city = Rapides-des-Joachims | coordinates = | area_ha = 91.13 | designation = | authorized = | created = | designated = 1993 | established = | governing_body = | administrator = Ministry of Sustainable Development, Environment, and Fight Against Climate Change | operator = | owner = | website = | url = }} Wikipedia:Template:Protected Areas of Quebec coord|46.2106|N|77.7764|W|source:kolossus-frwiki_scale:25000|display=title}} Category:Protected areas of Quebec Category:Protected areas established in 1993 Category:1993 establishments in Quebec Category:Nature reserves in Outaouais Category:Protected areas Category:Nature reserves